


Deep blue water

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Nudity, Ship or Friendship?, Swimming Pool, Thraro, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Komodor Faro spotyka na basenie wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że Thrawn... postanowił popływać nago.Commodore Faro goes to the swimming pool one morning and meets there someone who she didn't expect to see there at all. Not just she sees some Chiss - she sees too much of that Chiss.





	Deep blue water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729906) by [Pureblood_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin). 

> Inspired by [Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729906) and somehow by the first chapter of [It started in the locker room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756546/chapters/46764055) by Pureblood_Slytherin.

Życie na gwiezdnym niszczycielu zwykło przebiegać według ściśle określonego porządku. Był czas wytężonej pracy i czas regeneracji sił, czas samodoskonalenia i sprawdzania swoich umiejętności. W cykl dzienny, tę powtarzalną rutynę, bardzo rzadko włączano jakiekolwiek innowacje czy urozmaicenia, zaś na to zazwyczaj pozwolić sobie mogli jedynie wysocy rangą oficerowie Imperialnej Marynarki. O tym, że nie należało w żaden sposób psuć tej idealnej harmonii, komodor Faro przekonała się na własnej skórze, gdy pewnego razu wprowadziła znaczącą zmianę do harmonogramu zajęć, a konkretnie: dodatkowych aktywności załogi Chimaery.

Faro była zapaloną pływaczką. Pływała codziennie wieczorami i dostrzegła, że sporadycznie ktoś z jej kolegów czy koleżanek towarzyszył jej na sąsiednim torze.

Czystym marnotrawstwem, jej zdaniem, byłoby pozwolenie na to, by jedyny basen na Chimaerze, pierwotnie zarezerwowany wszak wyłącznie dla starszych oficerów, stał niewykorzystany i był jedynie zbiornikiem filtrującej się i od czasu do czasu podgrzewanej wody. Stąd też komodor wyszła z własną inicjatywą: udostępnienia basenu dla młodszych oficerów, a po dłuższym namyśle także i części personelu technicznego oraz dowódców oddziałów szturmowych.

Rychło pojawił się kłopot związany z tą drobną, w przekonaniu Faro, modyfikacją, a polegał on na tym, że nagle objawiło się wielu pasjonatów pływania i na basenie zaczęło się robić tłoczno w godzinach późno popołudniowych i wieczornych, kiedy obsada dziennej zmiany, do której Faro najczęściej należała, starała się zmęczyć przed snem, a ich zmiennicy, również pragnący korzystać z basenu, próbowali rześko rozpocząć swoją nocną zmianę. Faro podpatrzyła od nich ten pomysł, pływania przed pracą, i postanowiła go przetestować, udając się pewnego pięknego poranka na basen, który o tej porze był zamknięty, z oczywistych względów.

Woda w zbiorniku zazwyczaj była oczyszczana przez maszyny w ciągu nocy, a dopiero później podgrzewana do odpowiedniej dla ludzi temperatury. Oszczędzano w ten sposób energię. Z zasady nie kąpano się wcześniej niż po obiadokolacji, gdyż konieczność częstszego powtarzania procedur sanitarnych wiązałaby się z większym poborem prądu, czego w sytuacjach, które takiego rozwiązania nie wymagały, starano się za wszelką cenę unikać. Znajdowali się wszak na okręcie wojennym, a nie na ekskluzywnym jachcie wycieczkowym, gdzie można było sobie pozwolić na tego typu ekstrawagancję. W dodatku w każdej chwili mogli potrzebować dodatkowej energii na zwiększenie osłon, wystrzelenie torped czy wykonanie skoku w nadświetlną – i w takim przypadku nie można było dopuścić do przeciążenia systemów na statku.

Basen nie był priorytetem i trzeba było się z tym pogodzić, znaleźć jakieś sensowne rozwiązanie problemu „braku wolnych miejsc”, wprowadzić wcześniejszą rejestrację na pływalnię chociażby. Faro rozważała też możliwość wydzielenia godzin dla poszczególnych grup, mimo że to niejako przeczyło początkowemu założeniu dostępności basenu dla większości załogi. Za bardzo w jej opinii wyglądałoby to na przywracanie hierarchii: najpierw dowództwo, a później, za jego pozwoleniem i przyzwoleniem, niżsi rangą: oficerowie i podoficerowie.

Trudno było przezwyciężyć niektóre nawyki w imperialnym myśleniu, a jednym z nich było właśnie utrwalanie hierarchii. Drugim zaś okazał się respekt dla wyższej rangi, niezależnie od sytuacji. Faro nie miała problemu z tym, by zanurzać się w tej samej wodzie, co podlegli jej komandorzy i porucznicy, lecz ci, niestety, nawet będąc po służbie, nie czuli się komfortowo w obecności komodor… odzianej wyłącznie w skąpy strój kąpielowy. Faro trochę ich rozumiała, w końcu ona sama też czułaby się co najmniej dziwnie, gdyby miała okazję oglądać wielkiego admirała Thrawna w samych szortach, albo jeszcze gorzej: w samych slipkach. Gdy tylko w jej głowie zaświtała ta myśl, Karyn natychmiast spróbowała ją od siebie odpędzić. Zastanawianie się nad tym, jak jej chissański dowódca mógł wyglądać bez munduru, było co najmniej niestosowne. Nie powinno ją to w ogóle interesować.

Nie powinno, a jednak ciekawiło ją to, jak wiele innych kwestii związanych z Thrawnem. Wielki admirał był raczej zamkniętą w sobie osobą i wysoko cenił sobie swoją prywatność. Choć nie strofował nigdy Faro, gdy ta zadawała mu pytania dotyczące ich pracy, z pewnością, gdyby ich rozmowa zeszła na tematy bardziej osobiste, nie byłby skory udzielić jej żadnych odpowiedzi, ani szczegółowych, ani nawet lakonicznych.

To w jakiś sposób sprawiało, że do Thrawna ciężko było się zbliżyć, a tym bardziej zaproponować mu wspólne spędzanie czasu wolnego od służby. Gdyby zaś zdarzyło się tak, że czystym przypadkiem spotkaliby się na basenie, Faro była niemal pewna, że żadne z nich nie wiedziałoby, jak się zachować w tak kłopotliwej, krępującej sytuacji. Całe szczęście, wielki admirał jak ognia unikał okoliczności, w których między nim a jego załogą mógłby się wytworzyć choćby pozór nadmiernej, nieregulaminowej poufałości. Faro, w gruncie rzeczy, powinna go pod tym względem naśladować.

Tym mniej więcej się kierowała, kiedy udała się na zamknięty basen: dobrym tonem i wyrozumiałością dla swoich podwładnych. Jeśli to oznaczało, że komodor miała powrócić do dawnego zwyczaju samotnego pokonywania kolejnych długości… to trudno.

Zresztą, te długości Faro miała w planach pokonywać bardzo szybko, gdyż woda, wciąż niedostatecznie podgrzana, ze względu na niską temperaturę nie pozwalała na bezczynne przesiadywanie w niej, a jedynym skutecznym sposobem na rozgrzanie się było ciągłe pływanie, bez przerwy, aż do opadnięcia z sił.

Skupiona na wyznaczonym sobie zadaniu, dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że zamknięty basen nie był wcale pusty. Niedaleko brzegu zbiornika, w samym jego kącie, nieopodal drabinki leżał suchy ręcznik owego tajemniczego pływaka, jego tymczasem nigdzie nie było widać: musiał w tej chwili nurkować. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego nie usłyszał dźwięku rozsuwających się drzwi i w żaden sposób nie zareagował na jej nieoczekiwane zjawienie się… bo chyba nie utonął? Niepokój o życie tegoż oficera skłonił komodor do natychmiastowego wskoczenia do basenu.

Głośny plusk i fala wezbranej wody wywołały zamierzony efekt. Pływak na szczęście wynurzył się sam i gdy tylko Karyn zobaczyła jego głowę, natychmiast pożałowała swojej pochopnej decyzji. Teraz nie miała żadnych szans, by w porę chyłkiem wycofać się rakiem i pozwolić Thrawnowi w spokoju i samotności korzystać z kąpieliska.

Najgorsze było to, że choć Faro w żaden sposób nie złamała regulaminu, popełniła całkiem spory nietakt: Chiss ewidentnie wybrał tę godzinę, gdyż żaden ani żadna z jego podwładnych nie pływała w basenie o tej porze, innymi słowy: Thrawn chciał uniknąć sytuacji takiej jak ta.

Jakkolwiek niezręcznie Faro się teraz czuła, starała się nie dać tego po sobie znać, by dodatkowo nie pogarszać sprawy. Dopłynięcie do drabinki i natychmiastowe opuszczenie basenu niewątpliwie nie zostałoby dobrze odebrane przez jej dowódcę. Nawet jeśli w duchu obiecała sobie, że więcej o tej porze nie pojawi się na pływalni, Karyn musiała odbyć dzisiaj swój zwykły trening jak gdyby nigdy nic, pod czujnym okiem swojego przełożonego. Cóż, nie mogła Thrawna całkowicie zignorować, ale też nie powinna postrzegać go jako przeszkody w realizacji swoich planów. Jedynie tak była w stanie sprawić, by oboje po tym incydencie nie żywili do siebie urazy. Zachowywać się w tej niecodziennej sytuacji tak normalnie, jak tylko było to możliwe.

Gdy Thrawn dobił do przeciwległego brzegu, Faro ruszyła w jego stronę kraulem. Wymijanie się, na sąsiadujących torach, było chyba najlepszym w tych okolicznościach rozwiązaniem. Dużo gorzej by to wyglądało, gdyby przez przypadek albo celowo zaczęli się ścigać. Faro nie wątpiła w swoje umiejętności pływackie, ale imponująca sylwetka i muskulatura Thrawna dawały mu nad nią niejaką przewagę, jeśli, oczywiście, pływał profesjonalnie, a nie wyłącznie rekreacyjnie.

Równomierność ruchów pozwoliła jej się uspokoić i wyciszyć, zepchnąć na bok wszystkie te myśli, które w tej chwili nie były istotne. Karyn czuła się tu, na basenie, jak ryba w wodzie i stopniowo odzyskiwała pewność siebie. To nic, że ani ona, ani Thrawn nie mieli na sobie mundurów; to nic, że wcale nie chcieli się tu spotkać. To nic, że odkryła właśnie, że wielki admirał umiał pływać, ba, chyba nawet to lubił. To nic, że on mógł jej się przyglądać, gdy płynęła, i oceniać ją. To nic… że czekał na nią przy drugim brzegu.

Zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech i przetarła oczy. Jej włosy, mocno związane i dobrze upięte, na szczęście nie opadały jej na twarz, z kolei krótkie czarne włosy Thrawna, teraz całkowicie mokre, w miarę równo przylegały do jego kształtnej czaszki i jedynie kilka nieposłusznych kosmyków odstawało odrobinę „nieregulaminowo”. Oczy Chissa żarzyły się swą zwykłą czerwienią i tylko jego odsłonięty szeroki niebieski tors czynił tę sytuację w odczuciu Faro niemal nierzeczywistą.

Uśmiechnęła się do Thrawna w swoim zamierzeniu życzliwie, a w efekcie najprawdopodobniej poniekąd głupio i oznajmiła mu:

\- Dzień dobry, sir.

Wielki admirał uniósł nieco brwi, ale odpowiedział jej równie uprzejmie:

\- Dzień dobry, pani komodor.

Faro odetchnęła jeszcze raz, przełknęła ślinę i postanowiła kontynuować tę rozmowę w podobnie niezobowiązującym tonie:

\- Zazwyczaj pływam wieczorami, ale ostatnio jest tu o tej porze spory ruch, dlatego dzisiaj postanowiłam dla odmiany popływać rano.

Jego nieznaczne skinienie głową skłoniło ją by kontynuować:

\- Woda jest dość zimna, nieprawdaż? Już czuję, że mam gęsią skórkę.

Potarła ramiona i wówczas uświadomiła sobie, że może nie powinna się tym dzielić z Thrawnem. Tym bardziej, że w ten sposób zachęciła go, by przyjrzał się lepiej jej skórze, na której uwidoczniły się już oznaki odczuwanego przez nią chłodu. Co gorsza, jego wzrok z jej ramion osunął się nieco niżej, na w tej chwili nie skrywaną przez wodę górną część jej kostiumu kąpielowego.

Faro poczuła ciepło na swoich policzkach. Thrawn chyba wyczuł, że niestosownie było się wpatrywać w dekolt swojej zastępczyni, gdyż szybko uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na jej twarz, rozgrzaną rumieńcem zawstydzenia.

To był dobry moment, by powrócić do pływania, lecz Karyn nie potrafiła naprędce wymyślić odpowiedniej ku temu zachęty, która nie zabrzmiałaby w tej sytuacji nieco frywolnie – jak „ścigamy się” – albo obraźliwie – jak „kto ostatni ten niezguła!”.

Miała ochotę zanurzyć się po szyję, okryć się wodą, co jednak niekoniecznie byłoby dobrym pomysłem, gdy obok stał Thrawn. Oderwanie stóp od wyłomu, który pozwalał bezpiecznie zatrzymać się przy brzegu, oznaczało pływanie w miejscu, z głową na wysokości sutków wielkiego admirała, na które Karyn ze wszystkich sił starała się nie patrzeć… a mogło być jeszcze gorzej, gdyby zanurzyła się bardziej, gdyby otwarła oczy pod wodą, ujrzałaby niewątpliwie nie mniej umięśniony niż jego ramiona brzuch Chissa i dowiedziałaby się, jakie nosił kąpielówki! Wydawało jej się, że jej rumieniec nie mógł się powiększyć, a jednak!

Thrawn odchrząknął, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

\- To pytanie motywowane czystą ciekawością – powiedział – i bez żadnego podtekstu: czy to typowe dla ludzi, by pływać w bieliźnie?

Dobrze, że nie zanurzyła się po szyję, bo wówczas najpewniej nałykałaby się chlorowanej wody! I tak niewiele brakowało, by zakrztusiła się własną śliną!

\- Kobiecy kostium kąpielowy może być dwuczęściowy albo jednoczęściowy – odparła – i bardziej zakrywający.

Spróbowała wykonać gest demonstratywny, ale szybko zorientowała się, że był to kolejny z nienajlepszych jej ostatnich pomysłów.

\- Mężczyźni noszą tylko dół – „o czym powinien pan dobrze wiedzieć”, miała ochotę dodać, ale w porę ugryzła się w język.

\- Doprawdy.

Nie była pewna, czy dodał to ironicznie, czy się z nią droczył, czy faktycznie nie rozumiał specyfiki strojów kąpielowych.

\- Ten ubiór nie chroni przed chłodem – zauważył Thrawn – ani nie pomaga zmniejszyć tarcia. Jedynie przykrywa genitalia oraz w przypadku kobiet: biust.

\- Tak. Dokładnie temu ma to służyć – zgodziła się z nim Faro.

Czuła się, jakby prowadziła najdziwniejszą w swej imperialnej karierze rozmowę ze swoim dowódcą.

\- Tkanina nie jest zbyt prześwitująca? – upewnił się Thrawn.

\- Nie jest. Przecież pan widzi – nie wytrzymała wtedy.

Przygryzła wargę nerwowo.

Thrawn, nie odrywając wzroku od jej twarzy, rzekł wówczas:

\- Nie widzę. W tym problem. Moje oczy wychwytują w pierwszej kolejności punkty ciepła, miejsca o wyższej temperaturze, czyli w tym przypadku – przełknął ślinę i dokończył – te _osłonięte_ miejsca. I pani policzki, naturalnie.

Dotknęła zimnymi dłońmi policzków, by spróbować je ochłodzić.

\- Jak z tym problemem radzą sobie Chissowie? – zapytała go w miarę opanowanym głosem.

Wielki admirał zawahał się, nim udzielił jej odpowiedzi:

\- Chissowie noszą odzież, którą mogłaby pani nazwać „kostiumem kąpielowym”, gdy wykonują w wodzie jakąś pracę. Zazwyczaj też temperatura tejże wody jest bardzo niska, stąd pojawia się konieczność utrzymania naturalnej ciepłoty ciała i funkcji życiowych osób w niej przebywających, jednakże – Thrawn przekrzywił nieco głowę – mój gatunek całkiem dobrze znosi to, co ludzie zwą _zimnem _i wodę taką jak ta – dotknął dłonią tafli wody, nabrał jej odrobinę i pozwolił, by przeciekła przez jego niebieskie palce – my, Chissowie uważamy za zdatną do kąpieli, ciepłą i nie wymagającą ochronnego kostiumu.

Karyn potrząsnęła głową.

\- Zaraz. To znaczy… że kąpiecie się _nago_?

Nie chciała wymówić tego ostatniego słowa z oburzeniem, ale niedowierzanie, które pojawiło się w jej głosie było bliższe „potępienia” tego zwyczaju niż zwykłej, zdrowej czy nawet niezdrowej „ciekawości”.

Jeśli Thrawn poczuł się tym urażony, nie dał tego po sobie znać.

\- Istnieją wydzielone kąpieliska dla dzieci i dorosłych, płci żeńskiej i męskiej – wyjaśnił. – Takie sytuacje, by osoby przeciwnej płci znalazły się razem w wodzie, raczej się nie zdarzają.

Wtedy Faro uświadomiła sobie w pełni, że wielki admirał stał obok niej golusieńki.

\- Sir – odrzekła – mogę wyjść z basenu natychmiast, jeśli pan sobie tego życzy.

Uniósł brew.

\- Albo zamknąć oczy, gdyby pan teraz zapragnął wyjść na brzeg – dodała.

Przez moment tylko na nią patrzył, a potem odparł powoli:

\- Tak… Myślę, że mogę zakończyć mój trening nieco wcześniej i odstąpić pani pływalnię.

\- Dziękuję, sir.

Uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. Następnie ostentacyjnie zasłoniła oczy dłońmi, jak jedna z trzech małpek z obrazka, który kiedyś pokazał jej wielki admirał.

\- Nie patrzę! – zawołała. – Może pan wyjść.

Usłyszała jakiś odgłos, który mógł być stłumionym śmiechem, ale nie odważyła się odsłonić oczu, by potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia.

Później rozległ się chlupot wody, a potem odgłos kroków, stawianych na szczeblach drabinki.

\- Komodor Faro? – odezwał się po chwili Thrawn.

\- Tak, sir?

\- Może pani odsłonić oczy.

Stał na brzegu, przewiązany ręcznikiem w pasie. Mogła zobaczyć jego zgrabne niebieskie łydki, fragment ud, a powyżej… brzuch bez grama zbędnego tłuszczu i mięśnie… brzuch, tors, ramiona i bicepsy. Faro poczuła, że ponownie się rumieni.

\- Miłego dnia, komodor Faro – rzekł wielki admirał.

A później dodał:

\- Widzimy się na mostku.


End file.
